Study Session
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Stan needed help studying for a final exam, so Kyle offered to help. But 16-year-old boys are easily distracted...


Kyle rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before his super best friend, Stan Marsh answered the door. The redheaded Jew blushed just slightly at the sight of Stan. He was in only a pair of dark blue swim trunks, showing off a lean torso with a few well honed muscles from the years of football and his long, thin legs, glistening with what Kyle assumed was water from the recently installed pool.

Stan smiled. "Hey there dude!" He stood aside so his friend could walk in. "You come over for a swim?"

"No," Kyle sighed. "You wanted me to help you study for our Algebra final, remember?" He dropped the dark green backpack he brought along onto the floor. "Besides, I'm definitely not dressed to go for a swim." He gestured to the white t-shirt and baggy black cargo shorts he was wearing.

"I have more swim trunks upstairs."

He rolled his eyes and shoved the Algebra 1 book at Stan. "We need to study!"

The black-haired 16-year-old groaned and grabbed the textbook. "Do we have to?"

"Yes Stan." Kyle pointed at the couch with his mechanical pencil. "Now sit down so we can do this."

Stan snickered at his super best friend's comment, earning a confused look. "It's nothing."

Kyle sighed. "You know what I meant dude!" He plopped down on the couch next to Stan and flipped the textbook open. "Okay, you know how to do everything in this chapter, right?"

"Uh…" Stan's eyes narrowed as he studied the formula on the page in front of him. "…Yes?"

"Uh-huh…" The redhead raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Well, let's review anyway…"

Stan nodded and pretended to seem interested. He knew he wanted to have Kyle help him study for their final so he could pass the class without a single shred of doubt, but it bored him without some sort of awesome incentive. Kyle wouldn't know what that incentive would be, though Stan could just tell him. Well, maybe. He glanced over at the side of Kyle's face.

Strands of his soft wavy shoulder-length red hair hung around his rounded face, framing it, even though he kept trying to push the strands behind his ear. His light green eyes were narrowed in concentration. Stan's eyes moved to Kyle's thin lips, watching how they moved as his best friend kept trying to explain to him how to do the same problem they'd been working on for ten minutes.

"Stan, are you paying attention?" Kyle looked at Stan from the corner of his eye. He was getting annoyed that Stan wasn't picking up on such a simple chapter, and it probably wasn't helping that he wasn't paying attention.

"Of course." Stan smiled.

"Then what'd I just say?"

"You asked if I was paying attention."

Kyle sighed deeply. "Smartass."

Stan chuckled and wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders and drew him close to his side. The movement was so natural that both thought nothing of it. "Well, maybe I just need some extra incentive," he purred into Kyle's ear.

"E-Extra incentive?" Kyle turned bright red and hung his head to hide his face behind his hair.

Stan lifted Kyle's head with one finger under his chin so they could look in each others eyes. He smiled softly and inched closer to his best friend's face. "Yeah."

"Like what?" Kyle breathed out.

Stan brought their lips together softly and moved the hand that had been resting under Kyle's chin to tangle his fingers in his wavy red hair, grazing his jaw line as he did. Kyle's eyes slipped closed and leaned into Stan, his arms wrapped around his super best friend's torso as he pushed aside the textbook and moved to straddle Stan's waist. Their lips parted for just a few moments before they brought their lips back together roughly.

Kyle allowed Stan's tongue entrance into his mouth when he felt him flick his bottom lip. He didn't fight for control; just let Stan do as he wished. As their lips parted for a brief moment so they could take in a breath of air, Kyle moaned loudly. Suddenly Stan pinned the redhead down onto the couch and moved his hands to unbutton Kyle's shorts. He pulled them down as far as he could without disconnecting their lips before Kyle just kicked them off.

They stayed like that for a while longer, exchanging saliva and their hands exploring every tiny bump and small crevice of each others' bodies. One of Kyle's hands found its way to the waistband of Stan's swim trunks and snaked into them to grab onto the teen's cock. Kyle stroked him slowly and deliberately, making Stan moan and writhe. He moved so that his head could rest in crook of Kyle's neck as he panted and smoothly moved his hips to match his friend's strokes.

Stan groaned and pushed his swim trunks down so he could give his cock some relief. "Kyle," he panted, "I…I can't…"

Kyle smirked and stopped to push his boxers down and off. When he didn't continue, Stan pushed himself up to hover over him and ask why he stopped. Kyle smirked again. "Stan," he pulled his shirt off and wrapped his legs around Stan's waist, "fuck me." He brought their lips together for a brief moment to suck on Stan's bottom lip. "Do it now," he breathed.

Stan smirked as well and slowly pushed himself inside, being sure to stop only about halfway in to give Kyle, digging his nails into his shoulder blades and trembling with slight pain, some comfort. He waited for a minute, until he felt Kyle relax just a bit before beginning to slowly move inside of him.

The redhead groaned and began moving his hips to meet Stan's cock, driving him deeper inside of him. "All the way in," he moaned.

"You sure?" Stan cupped Kyle's cheek and looked at him concernedly. "You can handle it?"

Kyle nodded and suddenly arched his back and threw his head back when Stan thrust all the way inside of him with one hard push. He ground his teeth together and dug his nails into Stan's back again. "**Fuck**," he groaned.

"Kyle?" Stan stopped.

"I'm fine," Kyle smiled and winked, "don't stop now."

Stan smiled back and gave Kyle a chaste kiss before he continued moving, this time a little faster. They moaned and groaned, reveling in the connection and friction that came with their movement. Sometime during it all, Stan moved them so that he was sitting on the couch and Kyle had straddling his waist. He grabbed onto Kyle's hips and aided him as his hips moved up and down to meet Stan's hard thrusts that hit his prostate. He cried out in ecstasy and wrapped his arms tight around Stan's neck just before the black-haired teen threw his head back and moaned loudly as he buried himself deep inside Kyle with one final hard thrust and came.

Kyle groaned and sank against Stan when he felt his friend releasing his seed and pulsing inside of his ass. He reached down and began stroking himself at the wonderful feel of Stan's release. He moaned loudly, catching Stan's attention at his actions.

Stan smirked. "Kyle, stop."

Kyle complied and looked at his friend with lust-filled eyes. "But Stan, I–huh?" Suddenly, he was on his back again and Stan had pulled out of him, having moved so that he could take Kyle's cock into his mouth. The redhead sucked in a quick breath of air and tangled his fingers in Stan's hair as the taller teen took in as much of his best friend's cock as he could without choking.

Kyle arched his back and bucked his hips to meet Stan's head, bobbing up and down with his tongue grazing him as he went. He moaned and panted, loving every bit of it. He writhed, his mouth hanging open as a cry of pure ecstasy ripped from his throat.

At hearing Kyle's cry, Stan removed his mouth from around his friend and lapped at his slit where pre-come was flowing freely. He lowered his head down again and sucked at Kyle's tip until, in one final cry, he thrusted his hips up and shot his entire load into the back of Stan's throat.

Stan swallowed all the come he could and then moved back up to kiss Kyle so the redhead could taste what had been done to him. When their lips parted again, Stan pulled Kyle to his chest and flipped them so that the smaller of the two was lying on top. He kissed the top of Kyle's head with a smile. "You liked it then?"

Kyle smiled up at Stan and then kissed the kissed the center of his chest. "I loved it hon."

"I'm glad." They laid there for a bit longer before sitting up. Stan pulled his swim trunks back up, still smiling. "Well, we should probably get back to studying."

"Nah," Kyle winked, "I have a better idea." He grabbed onto Stan's hands and pulled him towards the backdoor. "Let's go for a swim."

…

_Request from my best friend, Katelyn. __J_


End file.
